The new plan/sleepover/personal issues
Here is the new plan, the sleepover and personal issues from Twilight, Sunset, Flash, and Nighlock in Code Red's Adventures of My Little Pony Rainbow Rocks. (cut to everyone on the steps outside) Red Smoke: Well that went well. (Flash Fire comes out, apparently making notes of the failure) Sunset Shimmer: We can't always succeed. Twilight Sparkle: I know. Flash Fire:(lies on the railing) You defeated me, because your powers and friendship drew energy from the crown. Perhaps, we can fight the Dazzlings with their own powers, by singing. Nighlock: N.I.G.H, what do you think? N.I.G.H: It just might work sir. Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, but, there's just one problem. Flash Fire: We need to get them all in one place. Human Rarity:(thinks for a moment and gasps) The band competition. That's where everyone will be all in one place. Red Smoke:(in Professor Knight's voice) Outstanding! (Twilight then walks to the school) Nighlock: Where are you going? Twilight Sparkle: Well, we all slept int the library, the last time we were here. Human Pinkie Pie and Deadpool: Are you crazy?! We're besties now! Deadpool: Slumber party at Pinkie's house. (cut to everyone's at Pinkie's house) Human Rainbow Dash:(hits the console) Human Applejack: Hey, I was about to beat you. Indominus Rex:(puts it on Ghost Adventures) Zak Bagans:(on TV) My name is Zak Bagans. At first I didn't believe in ghosts until I came face to face with one. see Human Rarity, Sunset, and Human Fluttershy taking a selfie Human Rarity:(snaps the selfie) (we see the picture, with Spike eating a dog biscuit in the background, while Groot is drinking from the chocolate fountain) Taser: Spike! Rocket Raccoon: Quit drinking out of the fountain, you idiot, it's not right! Groot:(shrugs his shoulders) Rocket Raccoon: Yes you did, I just saw you! Why are you lying? (we see Flash going over his notes of the mission) Major Malfunction: You've been going over those notes all day. You should take a break. Flash Fire: I would, but I might miss something. (we see Twilight working on the counterspell) Twilight Sparkle: Thanks for letting me use your journal, Fluttershy. I love your song, by the way. Human Fluttershy: Thanks. (we see Rainbow and AJ arguing over the controller, not noticing that Indominus had changed it) Indominus Rex:(bonks them both on the head) Be quiet, I'm trying to watch the show. Human Rainbow Dash: Huh?(sees that she turned on Ghost Adventures) You do realize this stuff isn't real, right? Indominus Rex and Nighlock: Is too! (before more arguments could break out, the doorbell rang twice) Deadpool: Alright, anyone who wanted chimichangas, come with me, cause El Pablo Man is here. (he, Nighlock, Indominus, and Air Strike went to answer the door) Human Rainbow Dash: What is it with him and chimichangas? (the doorbell rings again) Human Pinkie Pie: Pizza's here! (everyone but Twilight and Flash run out of the room) Human Pinkie Pie:(comes in with pizza in her mouth) Don't you want any pizza? (Twilight and Flash smile and put away the journal and digital journal) (later that night) (Twilight wakes up and sneaks past everyone, including Nighlock who could hear her silent footsteps) (cut to Twilight writing the counterspell song) Twilight Sparkle: No, that's not right. (we hear Sunset) Sunset Shimmer: Hey, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle:(looks up and sees Nighlock appear from behind her) Nighlock: You're up late. Flash Fire:(walks in and grabs a bag of chips) Why does she need this much bags of chips? Nighlock: Don't question it. Twilight Sparkle: Just working on the counterspell. Flash Fire: And I'm still going over the notes I've made. Sunset Shimmer:(opens the fridge) Yeah, well, you're a hero in training. You've got powers we don't have. Nighlock:(in Ben Parker's voice) With great power, comes great responsibility. (they all look at him) Nighlock: And as leader of Code Red, I have a big responsibility. Sunset Shimmer: I mean, the last thing you wanna do is- All of them: Let everybody down. (They all look at each other) Sunset Shimmer:(closes the fridge and sees Maud) Ah! Human Maud Pie: Boulder was hungry.:(holds up her rock and gives it chips walking out of the room) Sunset Shimmer:(whispers) I'm still having trouble getting over the fact that she's related to Pinkie Pie. Twilight Sparkle: You and me both. Nighlock: I didn't even hear her come in. (They all smile at each other) Flash Fire: Anyways, I'm going to bed. Nighlock: I should go to bed too (they both leave the room) Sunset Shimmer: I better get to bed too.(leaves) Twilight Sparkle: Good night. Sunset Shimmer.(holds out her stopping hand) You should probably get to bed too.(leaves) Twilight Sparkle:(to herself) Yeah, I guess so.(leaves) (We see the strange looking counterspell Twilight was working on before the screen goes black) (cut to outside, Sea Song apparently sees it) Sea Song: This could prove problematic. But they'll never see me coming. (the screen turns black as she laughs, ending the scene) Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes